


Harvest

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bad memories, demus - Freeform, gets really sad suddenly, harvest scene, just read it ya'll, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: a cute harvest story...





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy one of the few works I've edited. it still sucks, but its my first try not AUing it, so cut me some slack  
btw, in case you're wondering, I'm not doing writeober. you can check out my DeviantArt, RoseMarthaDonnaAmy, to see my inktober art though :)
> 
> look at me monologuing

Patton burst into the commons, face lit up with excitement. 

"Gays! Guess what! It's-"

"-Halloween!" The other three chorused.

Patton looked confused. "I was gonna say Fall, but go off I guess. So ANYWAYS! I wanna go for a walk in the leaves with you guys. Roman, you can make us a forest in the Imagination, right?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "So, everyone needs a coat, cause I want it to be chilly! Allons-y!" 

A few minutes later the group met up in Romans room. 

"Okay, you got it all ready Ro? Come on! No headphones, Virgil!" 

They faithfully trooped in, and crashed into Patton, who was staring in awe. Then they looked up, and saw what he was staring at.

"I must say, this is quite impressive work, Roman."

"Pretty chill, princey."

Multicolored trees stretched in front of them for miles, a golden sun seemingly setting them ablaze. A crisp chill bit the air, and the frosty ground was coated in leaves. Every time a leaf fell, a new one grew to take it's place, but anything can happen in the Imagination.

"I didn't do this much..." Roman muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Patton was silent as he grinned at the gorgeous setting. He could finally get his best friends to relax and enjoy themselves for once. They strolled through the entrancing forest with smiles, and as Patton had hoped, relaxed. Roman. Logan, and Virgil didn't notice the tension slipping from their shoulders. and thoughts of work escaping their minds, but Patton did.

He grinned. His plan had worked.

As the moral side mulled over his thoughts, someone came to a realization. They'd wandered too far. 

"Guys? Le t's turn around. We're in Remus's side-" He stopped when he heard voices and footsteps. The four froze, and carefully leaned out from the clump of trees near them, and saw quite the scene. 

The two dark side's were walking slowly through a forest, hand in hand. The pair paused when a low voice quietly began to speak. 

"Are you sure there's no more slime monsters?" 

Remus laughed and ran a hand along the scales on the snaky side's face. "I have no idea! That's the fun!"

Deceit just sighed fondly.

"You know, you have very pretty scales. I wonder what it would look like if I rip-"

"-no." Deceit said firmly. "We're working on this. Internalize the more... deadly one's around people that aren't the idiots. Okay?"

Remus nodded and the pair continued on their way. 

"Remus and Deceit? Those two?" Roman said indignantly. Logan shot him a warning glance.

"Look." Virgil had been slowly tensing up since he first spotted his former companions, and he blew. "Look, just because w-they're your so called dark sides, doesn't mean that they can't have feelings! You can't control falling in love!"

"Calm down, Yikes! in the yard. They're evil, why do you even want to protect them? Not like you're one of them anymore." 

Virgil stared at his shoes, barely containing himself. "Shut up, princey. Its the Halloween thing. We had traditions. Halloween was one of the times when I didn't mind being a quote unquote dark side. I actually used to love it. If you can believe it, they're not Disney villains! I just miss that part of it, and things are different now. I try to convince myself that I was never happy there, that those feelings are fake, but I can't. There are times I miss them. Deceit with his snake tendencies like heat hogging and Remus's wild excitement. He loved to talk about you, Roman. He could ramble on for hours. And the three of us just fit. The ot- never mind. We fit like a puzzle. Misfits and rejects. Don't get me wrong, I care about all of you, but we had a different kind of friendship. A more... simple kind. We were friends, and never fussed over flaws and issues, trusting that everything would work out. But things changed. We're all different now. I just can'y help looking back at sour memories so I can find the traces of sweet."

Virgil realized he'd been rambling, and retreated into his hoodie. He burrowed deeper and deeper, and sunk out moments before being caught in a flurry of memories.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The main hallway was dark, and the light sides asleep. But three figures crept in.

They placed a boombox under a heap of blankets, and quickly switched it on and sank down, young faces alight with childish laughter.

Moments after, in a dim copy of that living room, they heard the echoing refrain of What's new, Pussycat?, and shrieks from Roman. Laughter filled the room that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was back in the dark commons, but more time had passed. 

The three lay sprawled across the couch, wrapped around each other. Deceit sat in the corner, legs draped over Virgil's, and Remus's head in his lap. Quiet. Peaceful. Relaxed. A rare occurrence here, but Remus was asleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sweet memories quickly turned sour. Virgil wasn't aware of much besides the memories, though he was vaguely aware of screaming.

Who was it? It seemed familiar. 

Oh, right. His Anxiety voice. It was him screaming.

They had hurt him. 

He had hurt them.

A deep bond had been torn. 

What once was there can never return. 

That life will always be bitter.

He needs to look at the present for the sweet

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah im not sorry
> 
> im sorry for my crap portrayal of Remus and Deciet tho, i dunno how to write them  
tell me if you want a follow up, ill do it if its popular enough


End file.
